Ghost Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ash has big dreams of becoming a Pokémon master, his dreams become the favorite treat of a Gastly. After meeting Gastly the two bond and Ash decides to become a Ghost Pokémon Master! Warning Yaoi Do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Furry Harem Wet Dream

Pairing: Ash/Gastly/Pokemon Ash/Lance/Bruno(Dream)

anti uke project harem project rare pairing lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

Shout Out - Big thanks to omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Moonkat17, chichan and KarasuKagami these guys have been giving me a lot of feedback and comments and have been giving me a lot of inspiration

Ghost Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum

Ghost Master Ash Ketchum

Ash has big dreams of becoming a Pokémon master, his dreams become the favorite treat of a Gastly. After meeting Gastly the two bond and Ash decides to become a Ghost Pokémon Master!

Chap 1 Ghostly Meeting

Ash is a young man with dreams of being a Pokémon Trainer. He loves Pokémon very much it's no surprise his dreams would be of Pokémon, fantastic battles, amazing training and meeting new trainers. Yes Ash's dreams were big, so big they attracted the appetite of a playful Gastly.

At first Gastly was just eating Ash's dreams then vanishing causing Ash to wake up confused and a little freaked out, but then Gastly started watching Ash's dreams, and the ghost type liked what he saw.

The closer the day Ash was to get his Pokémon the more excited he got and the more intense his dreams became. Gastly couldn't help but want to be involved he slid into Ash's dreams, he became Ash's Pokémon and together they'd beat the Pokémon League. Now Ash was a healthy 16 year old boy so his dreams did fall under the more pleasurable sort. Gastly watched as Ash made love to his fantasies, he'd seen Bruno and Lance on tv ad found them very attractive. Ash found arousal in both topping and bottoming so his fantasies were many. Gastly used his power to replace Ash's partner and felt the pleasure Ash wanted to give and receive.

Gastly was falling for Ash and fast, the boy was fantastic his dreams were delicious, and the pleasure he felt from the boy was like nothing he'd ever experience. He loved the feel of Ash's lips against his, the taste of his cock and seed, and he was addicted to the feeling of being inside him. It may have been a dream to Ash but to Gastly it was real.

When Ash woke up Gastly was always gone, but was never far. Ash sometimes felt he was being watched but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

-x-

The day of Ash's Pokémon Selection came3 and the boy was sleeping in. Gastly came to him and used Dream Eater to wake him up. Ash bolted out of bed and for the first time met Gastly in person. "Gastly?" Ash gasped in shock, and Gastly smiled at him.

Ash took a glance at the clock and saw that he was late. "Oh crap I'm late." Ash tore off his pajamas and got dressed. "Thanks for waking me up Gastly I gotta go!" Ash ran off and Gastly followed behind.

When Ash arrived Gary had already chosen his Pokémon, and he had the last one. "I'm sorry Ash but I don't have anymore Pokémon." Professor Oak said coming out of his lab. "Without a Pokémon I can't let you have a Pokedex or go on a Pokémon Journey."

Before anything else could be said Gastly appeared happily. "Gastly gas gas." He cheered and nuzzled against Ash.

"Professor what about Gastly can he be my Pokémon?" Ash asked and Professor Oak thought for a moment.

"Alright Ash, Gastly can be your Pokémon." Oak handed Ash a Pokeball, and Gastly happily became Ash's Pokémon, it took only one jiggle and click Gastly belonged to Ash. "You will need one other thing." Oak handed Ash an odd scope. "This special scope will allow you to see Ghost Pokémon even when they are invisible. Some researchers believe ghost Pokémon can be found everywhere but they hide themselves as they travel across the land. I'd like you to use this scope and find as many Ghost Pokémon as you can." (I think this would be a cool addition to the Pokémon game, items that allow you to find unique Pokémon, a scope that lets you find ghost Pokémon, rare spoon a psychic spoon that leads you to rarer Pokémon in the area something like that.)

"I'll do it, thanks Professor." Ash said and Gastly popped out of his ball. The ghost type didn't want to be separated from Ash even by the Pokeball.

"Good luck on your journey Ash I'll be looking forward to your progress."

Ash left with Gastly to start his Pokémon Journey, and what a journey he had ahead of him.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Furry Harem Wet Dream

Pairing: Ash/Gastly/Pokemon Ash/Lance/Bruno(Dream)

anti uke project harem project rare pairing lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

Shout Out - Big thanks to omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Moonkat17, chichan and KarasuKagami these guys have been giving me a lot of feedback and comments and have been giving me a lot of inspiration

Ghost Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum

Ghost Master Ash Ketchum

Ash has big dreams of becoming a Pokémon master, his dreams become the favorite treat of a Gastly. After meeting Gastly the two bond and Ash decides to become a Ghost Pokémon Master!

Chap 2 Ghostly World

Ash set off on his journey with his Gastly by his side. Ash put on the scope, "Ok let's see if we can find some ghost Pokémon." Ash walked around searching for ghost type Pokémon.

His Gastly had the ability Levitate

His attacks included, Hypnosis, Lick, Psywave and Astonish. He had a good balance of Psychic and Ghost type moves. Ash knew there were different fighting styles a Gastly could have and he'd master them all as well as gain new Pokémon.

Ash eventually found a new Gastly, but this one was different. It had a unique fighting style one that revolved around status effects. His moves included Toxic, Hypnosis, Confuse Ray and Hex. Ash was able to capture this Gastly and gave it the name Voodude. Hex made the best move for this Pokémon, since it double in power when the Pokémon had status ailments.

Now with Gastly and Voodude they continued to search. They came across a few wild Pokémon and the Gastly were able gain some experience. Finally Ash found another Gastly.

This one was a bit stronger, but thanks to their battles with the wild Pokémon Gastly and Voodude were able to battle against him. Ash caught this new Gastly as well since he had a unique fighting style. This one's moves included; Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, and Mean Look, and this one had a new ability called Deep Sleep, effects of hypnosis last longer. Ash named this one Midnight.

(I find it odd that most ghost Pokémon only have the ability Levitate and nothing else I know in the new Pokémon X and Y it allows them to enter sky battles, and I know it makes them immune to ground type moves but come on we are hitting gen 6 and lots of Pokémon have 3 abilities 2 basic and one hidden. Also since theres moves that make levitate useless such as Gravity, it makes Levitate a useless ability, Ghosts should just be immune to ground and normal types, and get better abilities or take the risk with a new ability.)

Ash arrived at Veridian City and got his Pokémon healed. Ash couldn't believe it using the scope he was able to see the various ghost Pokémon that seemed to go unnoticed by people. It was like there was a whole other world living right next to us completely invisible to us. Ash continued on to Route 2 with the Gastly Trio, using the scope Ash was able to locate another ghost type Pokémon.

The Pokémon he encountered was Misdreavus, this little ghost was tough; with its Psywave, Ominous Wind, Astonish, and Confuse Ray made it difficult to battle, but Ash managed to catch it.

They continued on and noticed there was an odd ghost wandering around bug Pokémon. Shedinja was an odd Pokémon never showing it's back. He was rather easy to catch, he had the move Bug Bite, Scratch, Leach Life, and Fury Swipes certainly an interesting Ghost type to be raised.

With 5 Pokémon Ash went to Pewter City to battle the first gym leader!

To be continued


End file.
